Gaming machines for playing matching games are generally well known and have been relatively popular for a number of years. Typical mechanical reel or video slot machines are an example of such gaming machines. As is customary with such machines, a display is usually provided which presents a single two dimensional array having a series of game positions. During play of such games, elements or symbols are variable at the particular game positions and will eventually stop with a set of symbols or elements in a particular fixed position relative one another. Typically, where a preselected collection of game elements span across a game line, a winning outcome is obtained.
As is generally known, the nature and format of such games have certain limitations with respect to the number and presentation of winning and non-winning outcomes. Specifically, the outcome of such games is determined by evaluating whether certain predetermined configurations of elements or symbols are selected and presented relative one another on a single array or game matrix. For example, winning outcomes are usually produced when a set of identical symbols are presented in horizontal and/or vertical alignment across the individual game array. In light of such limitations, the number of possible outcomes, and possible winning outcomes in particular, is largely limited by the random selection of game elements on a single game array. Such outcomes are further limited by the two-dimensional proportions (height and/or width) of the game array.
It has been recognized that due to such limitations, player interest in such games can decrease over a period of time which may result in certain individual players deciding to cease playing the game and/or decline to play such machines again in the future. In settings where players are allowed to place wagers on the outcome of such games and such wagers generate revenue for the gaming establishment, it is generally undesirable to have a game that is not frequently played. Hence, there are on-going needs to try to bring play variations to the audience of players in order to sustain their interest and desire to continue playing.